1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the disclosure relate to a user interface apparatus for path search which can search for a path to a place a user desires to search for easily and quickly, and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a navigation system may guide searching a path for a vehicle (e.g., a car) via a map guide.
Such a conventional navigation system may usually provide a search menu when a user desires to set a destination for setting a path and a method for searching a path may include address searching, telephone searching and name searching. The address searching uses an address corresponding to the destination in searching a path to the destination and the telephone searching uses a telephone number of the destination in searching for a path to the destination. The name searching uses a general name corresponding to the destination in searching a path to the destination.
Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2009-0073663 (published on Jul. 3, 2011) discloses the technique that provides a search menu having a preset prior condition frequently used by a user to search a destination easily.
The present disclosure provides a technique for quickly searching a desired place a user desires to search when entering a menu mainly configured of searching menus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.